


Protection

by SpookyKiwiBird



Series: Kiwi Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Mentions of Violence, Protective Acxa, Very Brief Violence, death mentioned, oblivious Zethrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: Acxa always sided with Lotor, it was her job as his right hand man. When Zethrid was involved though, Acxa would never hesitate to protect her even against Lotor.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy to have participated in this awesome event!!

“You put all of us in danger,” the cold words were spoken by Lotor, accompanied by a sneer on his face. 

 

Zethrid stood back a little bit, her fists tightly clenched together in barely contained anger. A warning look from Acxa, stationed by Lotor’s side, calmed down Zethrid the slightest. 

 

“I did what I had to,” she replied coolly. 

 

Acxa gauged Lotor’s reaction out of the corner of her eye, hoping and praying he wouldn’t do something to hurt Zethrid. She flinched minutely when Lotor’s face contorted in anger.

 

“You could have killed us all.” he hissed. 

 

Zethrid took a step forward, her teeth bared menacingly. The bigger girl ignored Acxa’s panicked face and mouthed ‘no’s.’ 

 

“You killed Narti.” though her voice was gruff, a note of sadness cracked through her voice. 

 

Lotor’s face returned to it’s impassive state, the face that signified nothing else should be said about the topic. Zethrid, of course, ignored the look. 

 

“You reprimand me about endangering us while you go off and kill one of us.” 

 

“Zethrid,” Ezor started nervously, only to be cut off by the vicious glare from Zethrid. Ezor sighed shakily, but went up to Zethrid anyway. “You need to calm down, Narti was being controlled by the witch. It was for the best.” she said sadly, putting a hand on Zethrid’s shoulder. 

 

Zethrid thought she saw a look flash through Acxa’s eyes, but it was gone in a split second. Begrudgingly, the half galra turned back to Lotor, waiting for the worst to happen. 

 

“For speaking out against me and putting us in danger, Zethrid, you will be punished accordingly,” Lotor said flippantly, summoning guards with a flick of his hand. Zethrid turned her eyes to the floor and surrended willingly, maybe Lotor would spare her life. 

 

It all happened in a split second. As the guards reached for Zethrid a piercing shriek ran throughout the room, making everyone freeze and turn to the culprit who was now standing in front of Zethrid defensively.

 

The person was Acxa, her back now turned toward Zethrid and her arms out protectively. In a way Acxa was glad Zethrid couldn’t see her heaving chest or the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. 

 

“I can’t let you hurt her,” the words were hardly more of a breathless whisper, but it was loud enough.

 

Lotor’s face hardened at seeing his right hand rush towards Zethrid. He supposed that she had a soft spot for all of them, after all she was the one who shot him after Narti’s death. 

 

“Take them both,” he decided, his voice icy. 

 

Both Ezor and Zethrid looked horrified, though Acxa didn’t budge from her place in front of Zethrid. In a way, there was relief present on her face. Acxa looked at peace as she and Zethrid were dragged into an icy cellar that was usually reserved for prisoners and hostages from other planets. 

 

After the two were chained by the leg to the wall,Zethrid rounded on Acxa. This time, the anger that was previously directed at Lotor was now directed at Acxa. 

 

“Why in the world would you do that?” she hissed. 

 

Acxa folded her arms over her chest definsively, but at least she had the gall to look the least bit guilty. 

 

“I couldn’t let Lotor hurt you. Besides, this way he’ll spare us, he can’t afford to lose his right hand and be left with only Ezor.”

 

Zethrid ran a big hand over her face.

 

“I just don’t understand why you protected me,” she said a little softer, stepping as close to Acxa as she could with a chain around her foot. “You  _ always  _ side with Lotor.”

 

“Not when it’s your life on the line!” Acxa said suddenly, throwing her arms in the air. “You expect me to sit back idly while you get hurt?” 

 

This time  _ she _ was getting angry.

 

“Yes! That’s exactly what I expected you to do!” Zethrid shouted, her own arms flailing in the air and earning a scoff from Acxa. “That’s your duty as a right hand, what happened to ‘no mercy?’ What happened to loyalty?”   
  
“Loyalty?” Acxa laughed hysterically. “The only person I’m  _ loyal  _ to is  _ myself _ ! You would really rather me be loyal to Lotor than save you?”

 

Zethrid tugged on one of her ears exasperatedly, and responded, “I would rather you not get hurt because of my mistake. It’s my fault that you’re down here with me. So, yes! I would rather you be loyal to Lotor then get yourself in trouble because of me.”

 

“This was  _ my  _ decision, in no way is this your fault!”

 

“Are we seriously arguing about who’s fault it is?” Zethrid sighed, lowering her voice a little so they wouldn’t be flat out screaming again. “Yes, it was your choice but I put you in that situation.” when she saw Acxa’s mouth open Zethrid cut her off once again. “I shouldn’t have brought up Narti.”

 

Acxa’s face fell when she saw Zethrid deflate. Though touch was a little awkward for her, Acxa put her hand on Zethrid’s shoulder just as Ezor had done earlier. 

 

“I understand why you brought it up.” she said sadly. “Narti didn’t deserve to die.”

 

Tears slipped down Zethrid’s face slowly, she tried to hide her face from Acxa but to no avail. Acxa tilted her face up by her chin slowly and wiped away Zethrid’s tears softly. 

 

“I’m sorry I put you in danger.” Zethrid cried softly, exposing her vulnerable side to Acxa for the first time. 

 

“You didn’t put me in any danger,” Acxa repeated, using the pad of her thumb to swipe away the fresh tears. “This is awkward to say but, Zethrid, I love you.”

 

Zethrid froze, her face inches away from Acxa’s. 

 

“In, like, a platonic way?” she asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. “I thought you had a thing for Lotor.”

 

Acxa barked out a laugh before pulling Zethrid’s neck down slowly. Leaning closer to Zethrid nervously before surging forward and kissing her. There weren’t fireworks, far from it, but Acxa felt at peace with Zethrid’s lips moving against her own. 

 

“Does that give you an answer?” Acxa asked huskily when she pulled away from Zethrid.

 

The bigger galra huffed out a laugh. 

 

“Yeah,” she said softly, bringing her hands to wrap around Acxa’s waist. “I can’t believe we had our first kiss in a dark cellar though.” 

 

A snort left Acxa before she laid a few more kisses on Zethrid’s face. 

 

“I promise i’ll make it up to you later,” she laughed. “Besides, do you not see the way Lotor and Ezor flash heart eyes at each other?”

 

“That’s true,” Zethrid chuckled before she pulled Acxa flush against her body and hugged the life out of her. “Don’t pull that stunt again though. You don’t need to risk yourself to protect me.”

 

“I will always protect you.”


End file.
